Peregrinate
by Val-Creative
Summary: Keith contemplates the things he's seen that resemble life on Earth, choosing to share his downtime with Shiro on the outdoor balcony of the castleship. He likes it best this way. This last movement, Hunk manages to obtain alien-food ingredients that resemble sugar and edible, rare fruits, mixing it all together and freezing them overnight. /Canon AU. Sheith. Oneshot.


**.**

 **.**

During their journey across the universe, Keith gets used to seeing things that resemble Earth — humanoid, friendly creatures, planets that have rainstorms and thunderclaps and possibly a bright, yellow sun.

He's seen landspeeders and brilliant, clear water rushing out of the soil, families playing, and even life-forms that use paper for communication. _Familiarity_. The other paladins cling to their own memories of life back on Earth, whether it's competitive holodeck games or Hunk's recipes.

This last movement, Hunk manages to obtain alien-food ingredients that resemble sugar and edible, rare fruits, mixing it all together and freezing them overnight into popsicles.

Each popsicle is ombre-colored: something called muja fruit that is sweet and has a mauve-colored, jellied appearance, right at the tip of Keith's own popsicle. In the middle is sihan peach which is amber and tart, and at the bottom is kurf, a metallic gold and fermented, but a delicious, honeyed odor as it begins to melt.

Not the best creation in existence, but Keith mumbles a _thanks_ to a pleasantly smiling Hunk and gladly nibbles on the treat, as he heads towards the outdoor balcony of the castleship.

Heat sears and smolders the atmosphere.

They're on a desert plain of solar system where Voltron quickly helped the locals who needed immediate, critical repairs on their moisture drills. Allura and Coran remained in the village, hoping to recruit the leaders to joining the Coalition. There's shrubs and brush, dunes of golden-brown sands, rose-pink cloudy patches of grass, and something called _ghost plants_ that look like pale, multi-pastel hued succulents.

It all reminds Keith of the area he grew up in and his shack, except the planet's skies are tinted to ashy green, and that nightfall here comes sooner than a quintant.

"… … not always gonna be like this, you know…"

Shiro's voice heightens, pulling in Keith's attention once more. They're both sitting on the edge of the platformed, tiered balcony, without their armor or their shirts, basking in the summery air.

Keith isn't sure what he means. He's not sure either where the conversation started, but he does notice Shiro peeking out of the corner of his eye, when Keith's tongue idly curls around his popsicle. A deeper, more _primal_ heat forms in Keith's gut, spreading up and flushing his skin.

He gets an impulsive thought, and acts on it, spilling a little bit of his popsicle's sticky, fragrant juice onto Shiro's bare, tan-colored nape. The other man jumps in place, staring wide-eyed and protesting until a bleary-eyed Keith leans over. He _drags_ the warm flat of his tongue over a line of spine, all of the way up to Shiro's hairline, _feeling_ that slow, fierce shiver.

Silence follows. Keith leans out, gazing over Shiro's expression losing its astonishment. He _knows_. The chill of mechanical, silver-grey fingers, touching, stroking Keith's jaw and chin.

" _Kee_ …"

His mouth falls naturally open, accepting the weight of Shiro's thumb pressing over his bottom lip. They _know_ ; they've wanted some kind of relationship for a long, long time now. Keith has wanted to kiss him since their first training session in the garrison, but couldn't. He _wanted_ so badly.

Shiro inclines their perspiring, reddened foreheads, finally giving Keith a wide and bashful grin. "Let's go back inside," he murmurs, closing his eyes when Keith impatiently nuzzles their noses.

The popsicle melts against the floor-paneling, abandoned.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Voltron isn't mine. AND WE'RE BACK WITH SUMMER SHEITH WEEK! I just got one more thing left and I'm doing Day 6: Popsicles! I can technically add this in for Sheith Month "Exploration" so why not! We need more to celebrate! I absolutely stole things from the Star Wars canon/universe for the alien food and the landspeeders because,,,,, I love Star Wars. That's why. Any comments/thoughts are very very welcome! Thank you so much!  
_


End file.
